


Mile High Club

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, Otabek Altin Week 2017, Smut, Underage Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yura and Otabek have a sexual encounter in an airplane while going on vacation together.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "travel" prompt. Day one of Otabek Altin week on Tumblr.

"Keep your voice down!" Otabek growls against the soft, perfect shell of Yura's ear. They are crammed in an airplane bathroom, it's a long flight, and Otabek has Yura pinned with his face against the wall, his perfect little ass stuck in the air, writhing against Otabek's dick. Yura is a needy little brat, and Otabek will make sure he gets what he needs.

As long as he's quiet.

"Bekaaaa," Yura whines under his breath. He rolls his hips again, driving that pert ass into Otabek's hot, hard cock. The feel of all that taut, bounce-a-quarter-off-it flesh stimulating him is almost too much. Naughty little kitty should be punished.

"I said hush," Otabek reiterates, biting the lobe of Yura's small pink ear. "Behave yourself, or you won't get what you want."

It must be almost inhumanly possible for Yura to stifle the curses he wants to shower Otabek with, but he's obligingly silent, and Otabek rewards him for his limited patience with a quick, feather-like stroke to his stiff young cock. It shouldn't be as much of a turn on as it is that he's Yura's first. That he's the first one to touch Yura _there_ , or to squeeze that tight little ass, small enough that Otabek can span it with one palm, which he does: grabbing a handful of both cheeks with just one hand.

He gulps to try and control himself; he doesn't want to strip those leggings down and bury himself in that tight little hole too fast. Not just yet.

Yura's hips are still skinny and the sweep of his lower back is all slender with the last flush of baby fat. Otabek knows he shouldn't be thinking about that; he knows he shouldn't be thinking about delving into the virgin ass of a fifteen-year-old. But his cock loves the idea; hard and wet inside his underwear, and desperate for that soft heat to surround it. Otabek concentrates on unsexy thoughts, trying to rein in his overwhelmed desire.

But Yura doesn't want that. Yura's impatient and begging for it; even without words he's making Otabek's life difficult. Because that sweet ass and those fairy-pink lips make Otabek's heart beat faster. He touches Yura's chin, tilting it up and to the side, so he can kiss those lips—they are a temptation he's not prepared to resist. And they taste like candy.

Yura kisses back with a wildness that Otabek should have expected; all that energy and vitality that he throws into his skating, of course it's a _part_ of him that would spill over into anything else he does. Otabek takes a second to remind himself that he's only eighteen, and not too old for Yura, though his age and experience means it behooves him to make things as gentle, as good, for Yura as possible.

Directly into Otabek's mouth, Yura breathes,

"I fingered myself before we got on the plane. I'm ready for you, Beka."

God! Otabek can feel his balls tighten a little just at the thought. The naughty little minx—of course he did.

"Did you grease your little hole for me? Were you so desperate for me, then, Yura?"

"Why don't you find out." Oh, he's really asking for it. So flirtatious, so dangerous, like getting too close to a candle with a flammable object. Otabek is pretty sure that when this is over, once he's gotten close to Yura, he's going to be consumed. Yura's going to chew him up and spit him out, and Otabek was a fool to think that he was in charge here.

No. Yura might be only fifteen, but he's definitely dirty, and he knows what he wants—and he wants Otabek. Otabek isn't unhappy with that procession of events, but he's beginning to fear what Yura will be like once his sexuality is completely awoken.

It's a bad idea. Otabek knows this now. He should let go of Yura, straighten his mussed clothes and hair, and send him back out to his seat by the window on the plane. He should take a step back. He should do so many things.

But his hands are already roaming over that soft, supple flesh, up under his shirt, to tweak a nipple, and then finally, he slides his other hand down into Yura's leggings—nearly combusting and dying when he finds no other barriers and, when his finger dips into that warm crevice of his ass, it's wet. He really did lube himself up for Otabek.

Fuck! Otabek is losing his mind. Yura is taking it hostage, capturing him and making it impossible to think. All of his brain cells are broadcasting radio silence and the only thing that's left is to work his finger into Yura's tight, tight hole. And it's a _tight_ squeeze. Otabek has lost the ability of rational thought or speech, so when Yura wriggles on his finger, he almost erupts.

"I can take more." Yura's soft whisper is nearly tangible in the sex-damp air. Otabek can feel some of the longer strands of his hair coming free from the product he uses and sticking to his temples. He doesn't want to rush things, but Yura's sweet tempting ass is clenching around his finger, and Otabek loses his breath in a rush as he finger-fucks Yura. He accepts that Yura knows his own body, and slowly inserts another finger. Oh, fuck—it's so goddamn hot inside, and silken against his fingertips, and oh, hell, his ass is squeezing him so hard, so good; Otabek just wants his cock in there instead of his fingers.

"Do it." Yura's murmur is sharp, filled with secrets that Otabek doesn't know how to unravel just yet. "Do it, Beka."

Fuck, but that sweet voice, those angry eyes—even getting finger-fucked, even as much as he obviously wants this, his eyes are sparking with a challenge as Otabek stares into them. His blond hair is pushed back, and it looks like Yura's been shoving his own fingers into it. He's so needy, but even his words are getting more powerful, as he realizes that, in truth, he _has_ all the power here. It might be Otabek's dick sliding inside that hole in a few minutes, but Yura has just proven himself. He's forcing Otabek's hand, taking over, and then Yura's hands are pushing at his leggings, exposing himself to the air and Otabek's greedy gaze.

Fuck this, fuck all of it, Otabek is done. He withdraws his fingers and uses the lube Yura prepared himself with to saturate his cock. Yura definitely did his job well; there was probably a lot more lube than was necessary.

"Get ready," Otabek says, blowing against his ear. Yura shivers.

"I've been ready. Put it in."

Otabek doesn't need any more encouragement than that. In seconds his cock is breaching Yura, and he wraps an arm around Yura's middle and pulls his body upward, onto his tiptoes, to make room. He cants his hips upward strongly and fills Yura in one stroke.

"Fuck, fuckdammit, oh fuck," Yura babbles, and Otabek needs both hands to keep things moving as they should, but he wants to cover that filthy, dirty, sexy mouth. So he gags Yura with his tongue, kissing him deeply and thoroughly as he just as thoroughly plows his ass, sliding back and forth, into and out, of his snug little hole. Yura feels incredible. It's like being out in the freezing snow and rain, and then coming into a fire-warm room; that's how Otabek thinks of it as he continually plumbs Yura's depths.

"I need more." In a break from kissing, Yura is grabbing for Otabek's hands, pulling one of them towards his tempting, slick little pink dick. He's so hard it must hurt; dick bowed towards his belly, precome dribbling down the shaft. Otabek takes him in hand, rubbing the precome into his skin, pushing back his foreskin, and sets up a matching rhythm with the one he has in Yura's tiny hole. He imagines what Yura's hole will look like after this, and it makes his temples throb. His cock throbs in time and his heart hammers like a particularly staccato beat in Otabek's favorite types of music. Dammit, he's going to come. He can't hold it off.

"Yura." He grinds the name between his teeth as he tries to hang on, even as much as his body wants to let go. And he _wants_ to. "Flex your muscles for me."

At first, it's pretty clear that the dirty little kitty doesn't know what Otabek means. He pushes back and down onto Otabek's dick, but he doesn't tighten those silky inner walls.

"Inside." Otabek carefully brushes a finger down Yura's length, under his balls, to his hole, where he presses against the swollen rim meaningfully. "Tighten up in _here_ ," he instructs.

And then, in a rush, Yura gets it. Otabek can see comprehension dawn in those glorious green eyes. And Yura does what he's told: he clamps down on Otabek's dick like a vise, and Otabek gasps, grunts, cries out and shoots—hard. He fills that pretty plump ass with his come, and then as he drags his dick deliberately back out, he watches sticky glops of come streak Yura's thighs.

He reaches for Yura's cock, to give him the same pleasure, satisfaction, and release, but he finds Yura especially wet, his belly splattered, and he sighs into that blond hair, watching it flutter in the breeze of his breath.

"Hey." Yura's voice is breathy, almost stunned. "We just joined the Mile High Club."

Otabek rubs up under his shirt, over his slender back. That beautiful back that bent like a bowstring as Otabek was fucking him.

"You're right. We did." He leaves a trail of kisses down one half-bare shoulder, the t-shirt he's wearing having slipped to the side, and thinks about how anyone could come to the bathroom at any moment. They need to clean up. But Otabek himself is still a little too stunned by how good it was to move.

"You're amazing," he marvels.

"Damn right." Of course the kitten has to have the last word. Otabek allows it.

Or maybe he just knows that Yura's holding the reins here and there's not a thing he wants to do about that.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
